Maureens Journey
by Meet starscream
Summary: This is a story of how Maureen killed Camille. One-shot.


Hey guys! This is my first published fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I don't get computer access very often, so I won't update every day. It sucks. Anyhow, this is my idea of Maureen's point of view and how it will all go down. It's a one-shot. Read and review please!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters or the idea of Maureen killing Camille, all belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Maureen wiped her mouth and threw her latest victim in a nearby ditch. She laughed quietly. Humans. Weak, selfish creatures. She didn't realize it until becoming a vampire. She smiled as she became energized with her recent kill. Maureen felt the boys blood seep through her. He was only a snack. She would need a big meal soon.

She quickly and quietly ran through the dense forest, dodging trees and branches effortlessly. As she ran, she thought about the boy she drained. He looked to be about nine years old. He had a hiking backpack bigger than him on his back. When Maureen ripped it open, she found stuffed animals and some apples. She guessed he was running away. She relished the moment when the boy saw her, his eyes wide, heart pumping warm, fresh blood throughout his small, weak body. She was doing him a _favor_! If Maureen hadn't gotten to him something else would have. At least that's what she told herself. She snapped his neck quickly so he wouldn't feel any pain. She might've been a monster but she still remembered being human.

She thought back to some of the happier times as a girl. Playing dolls with her best friend Callie was one of them. Going to Simons concerts mostly were the happiest memories. She loved watching Simon onstage. His fingers expertly plucked his base and occasionally he would sing. She was jealous of the girl, Clary. Simon looked at her weird. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like it.

She scowled and stopped running underneath a tree.. She remembered suddenly that Camille, the vampire clan head of New York, had told her to watch herself. Maureen didn't take orders from anyone. She would do what she wanted in her new life, and kill anyone who got in the way. She smiled suddenly with her new idea. That's exactly what she would do. She turned north and ran to New York.

Maureen walked slowly through the subway tunnels, sniffing occasionally for Camille. Her feet sloshed in the mud of the tunnels of City Hall as she thought about her new victim. Instinctively, her fangs came out as she thought about killing her. She smiled, showing her canines to no one in particular. She would kill her slowly, if it was possible. Maureen knew Camille was old; a vampire didn't reach that age being stupid. She would have to be careful as she approached her, as innocent, and small, and nonthreatening as a baby bird.

"Truth is, I love you-"

Maureen froze. She knew that voice; it belonged to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He faintly remembered that he was dating one of Simon's friends.

She quickened her pace. She had to get to Camille before the boy, Alec. She recognized his scent making a trail further into the tunnels. The scent was strong; the boy had been here, many times. Camille's scent was masked underneath the boys faintly.

She was here.

Maureen started to run, weaving in and out of the tunnels, easily missing all the obstacles. She grinned in excitement. Soon, she would be the Leader of the New York clan.

Maureen slowly walked into Camille hiding place, a small alcove about the size of a shed, above the entrance to the north tunnel. She coughed quietly, so low only a vampire could hear.

"Who goes there?," Camille whispered," Show yourself."

Maureen slowly walked out from behind a wall. She meekly waved. "Hello." Her voice cracked and she shrunk back. Perfect.

Camille stood tall and looked down on Maureen. She studied her quickly before taking a few steps back. "Hello. What's your name newborn?"

Maureen played dumb, "How do you know I'm a newborn?"

Camille smiled, "I can smell you child. Your human tissue-has a distinctive scent. You still smell a little human."

Maureen frowned. She didn't think she smelt like a human anymore. "Oh. I see."

Camille nodded and kept quiet.

Maureen stepped closer, "My name is Amanda. I came from North Carolina. I hear New York is the place to be for a vampire and came to check it out." Her story checked out. She could still smell the forest on herself.

Camille sniffed and nodded. "Yes, I can smell the woods on your clothes. You've also recently eaten within the past twelve hours I believe. The little boy is on your breath."

Maureen smirked sweetly. On the inside, she was seething. Camille was good. "Yes. I feel bad but…I was so thirsty! He was all alone. It's only my second kill. I'm still a little…hungry." Maureen smiled shyly.

Camille nodded, understanding. "Yes. The first few weeks are extremely hard. You'll get used to the idea of predator…" Camille sneered, "And prey."

Maureen suddenly broke out in dry sobs, selling her story, "I killed my best friend! I killed Callie! I didn't m-mean to!" She said as she hid her face. Camille walked over and hugged Maureen tightly.

"Shush child, its ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's our nature. That's the way it's _supposed_ to be! Downworlders on top and shadowhunters and humans on the bottom."

"I suppose so. Would you…teach me? How to be a vampire that is?" Maureen said smiling fakely with her fangs out anticipating the kill. Wait for the right time. She told herself, you only have one shot at this. "Since I'm so new?"

"Of course. I would never let any of my children live in ignorance!" Camille said smiling.

"Great. Then you wouldn't mind if I-"Maureen pounced, she leaped up and grabbed Camille's head, ready to twist. Camille hissed angrily and threw her off.

"Stupid girl! What do you think you are doing?!"

Maureen's fangs came out to their full length and she attacked once again, grabbing her midsection and tackling her.

Camille growled and tore at her face and back drawing blood. Maureen rolled away and took up a fighting stance, giggling.

"Come at me bro!"

Camille snarled, "You'll pay newborn."

"Oh no! You'll be the one paying."

Camille attacked, moving lightning fast. She went for her throat, her fangs out and glistening. Maureen quickly dodged her blow by moving to the right and getting Camille in a head lock, twisting quickly, severing her head.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Maureen chuckled. She was a new head of clan for New York!

Suddenly, Alec stepped out from the shadows. Maureen's victory was short lived.

"Camille! Come out now!" Alec's voice was ragged and hoarse.

Maureen hissed loudly. Camille was dead!

"I'm going to kill you Camille. Step out."

A small snicker escaped Maureen, "She's not here."

Alec came closer, the witch light eliminating his face. A serph blade was in his hand, ready to attack, "Where is she? What do you mean?"

Maureen smiled and pointed to Camille's unmoving body, "There she is."

Alec stopped and starred. Camille's head was severed, lying a few feet from her body, a pool of blood by her neck. "You…killed her?"

"Yes," she laughed, "she's not here, oh no, she's gone…"


End file.
